The Institution
by EternalDarkness101
Summary: 8 Teens with amazing powers are captured by the Goverment and are sent to a place called The Institution They need to breakout and defeat the goverment but they need one more race with Challenges, Rivalry,Romances,and the Strugle to Survive can they do it


Okay this is my new story The Institution Its going to have 3 parts The First is The Institution the second is The Search and the third is The Killing Well my fellow Readers Enjoy I will update my other stories all of them on Wednesday of Next week or maybe this Friday I'm unsure This was inspired by AppleMistresses Madhouse Read it Its Amazing and the Movie PUSH.

~EternalDarkness101

Katie

I'm Katie and I'm a foreseer which means I can see the future. I was brought to this Institution with 8 others each has a unique power that the government tries to hide. Things that look like humans with all of are weakness programmed in them and our powers. So even if we tried to break out they catch us. They are called Eyes we despise them. I don't know why were here were just a hidden race and I don't know if we will live here all our lives or they will kill us for our race to be gone and never be discovered again. There is one thing I do know we need to break out of here and fast. My roommate Izzy comforts me sometimes but I never know the end of our hell.

Izzy

I'm Izzy my race is a Stalker; I have super speed and excellent senses. I can track down anyone in a 1000 mile radius in no time. The others in this place are Cody a Telepath he can move objects with his mind he used to use his powers to win gambling challenges by moving the die to land on his numbers. Noah he's a Mentalist or he can read minds of regular humans or Robots and Control them. But it doesn't work on the Eyes it just rebounds his senses back to him. Tyler is a Firebreather he just has an attraction to fire he also can walk through it without it burning him he can also light himself on fire if he doesn't see fire in a while he will get all crazed and mental. Duncan is a Breaker he has super strength or Knock out mode. He can get so angry he turns red. Gwen is a Believer or sees things she shouldn't like through walls or ghosts and other supernatural things. She is now trying to communicate to them. Courtney one of the newest ones is a Sneaker she can turn invisible and sneak around. The Eyes can detect her though with Inferred waves. Lastly the other new one Ezekiel the Transformer he can disguise him self as any animal, plant, or person by transforming into them. He scared a kid once by turning into a lion in his backyard. That's all of us but we think there is one more race out there an Assassinator unlimited fighting/tracking skills. Everyone thinks its existent but we hope that one is out there because if we have all the races together we can hopefully defeat the Eyes and the Government if we can get out of the Institution we can do it and seek for the lost race. If only we could get out.

Courtney

Hey I'm Courtney Izzy already introduced me so you know I'm a Sneaker. I walk downstairs being one of the new ones I learned that girls eat first. Lindsey Hall and Bridgette Rebinski the care takers off us girls serve us meals there okay I mean Pancakes are better than nothing right. Lindsey and Bridgette are both 18 and we are all16 so there like our big sisters. They are just humans but they love us and protect us from the Eyes, if our plan on breaking out works were taking them with us. All the boys come down with their caretakers Trent and Geoff. They are also nice we plan on taking them too. After breakfast I sit down on the couch next to Noah and Katie reading the same book for English class yes we have to take classes or at least until were 19 that's what the care takers say. We each have a partner for class well I have two but everyone else has one partner mine are Duncan and Gwen. Gwen is okay but Duncan I just can't stand .Its like he thinks he's all that sometimes I just want to punch him in the face. "Guys time for class" Bridgette said. Then I rushed to exercise class.

There ya go chapie one well chapter 2 should be up soon I was hoping to write it today anyway I will let you guys chose who you want the Assassinator to be and it can't be anyone in the story so far also it can't be Chris, Chef, or Blanliey because I not including Chris or Blanliey in the story and Chef is a teacher also other teachers that can't be chosen as the Assassinator are Harold, Sadie, or Beth so CHOSE and I will hopefully update soon also give me couple ideas I need them badly anyway be on the look out for the next Chapie Good Day or Good Night or Good Afternoon where ever you are R&R

~EternalDarkness101

Music I listened to while typing this Break your heart Taio Cruz, Untouched by The Veronicas, Animal by Neon Trees, Secrets by One Republic, My First Kiss by 3ho! And Ke$ha, and lastly Business of Paper Stars by Hawthorn Heights Listen to them there great !


End file.
